Since the early periods in our society, the construction of houses, buildings, and even castles, has been of utmost importance. Not only did people need a dwelling, but the aesthetic qualities of buildings enriched and sometimes characterized different cultures. From the pyramids of Egypt to the Wall in Jerusalem, it is impossible to deny the practical impact construction techniques have had in our lives. As time passed however, the need for modernized construction tactics surpassed the simple practical value they once possessed. Whether it is a house in the Hamptons, or a Ski Lodge in Aspen, people nowadays tend to value themselves and each other according to their possessions—i.e., their homes. Therefore, a need emerged for construction techniques to become more effective and sophisticated for residential and commercial construction.
As architecture grows in influence, different and modernized construction apparatus are developed and are becoming more efficient. Recently, however, a realization emerged that although some techniques have evolved tremendously, others remain primitive. For instance, one of the first steps in the process of constructing anything, is to draw straight lines on a concrete surface in order to make sure walls or windows are not crooked.
Current techniques utilized to make sure the lines are straight have inherent limitations that ultimately, restrict their usefulness. For example, one prevalent technique is called “Snapping a line”. In this technique, construction workers utilize a string, attached to a conventional reel in a conventional chalk box to mark lines on a work surface. The steps to this process are: 1) pinning a nail on one end of a desired perimeter (point A); 2) connecting the string around it; 3) walking across the room to the desired location (point B); and 4) “snapping a line”. Once the line is snapped, chalk dust present in the string rubs onto the work surface and causes a straight line to be marked. Although this technique has been highly utilized, it has one crucial intrinsic limitation. When the line is marked, the individual working on it has to walk back to the nail (point A), and disconnect the string from the nail, which is extremely time consuming considering the large dimensions of some buildings. Another way this technique can be employed is to have another worker hold onto one end of the string, functioning as the nail would in the previous scenario (point A) while the other walks to the desired spot (point B). Although this option is not as time consuming, it requires two workers to perform this task, which makes it a lot more expensive. These limitations created a need for new, more effective, and less time consuming ways to snap lines, so that it can be done efficiently by only one individual.